At present, more and more liquid crystal panels need to use a curved surface display, and the curved surface display brings different experience to consumers and thus gradually becomes a new development direction in the industry. Wherein flexible curved surface displays (with a freely changed curvature) even attract more attention of users. However, if the existing curved displays are used, multiple users can only view a same picture content simultaneously, while if an existing screen splitting display technology or PBP technology is used, multiple users can view different picture contents simultaneously, but since a curved surface screen will cause mutual interference of the picture contents, a better visual experience is not realized.